


The Replacement

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i have a hankering for Peter/Malia that the kinky side of tw fandom is just not scratching enough for me" </p><p>"Maybe in HP verse at some point Ally's pregnancy makes her feel too unwell for sex incl oral and since peter has needs, man, he ends up fucking Malia instead while Ally watches?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

The nearer the birth got for Allison, the less she was able to do, much to Peter's frustration. Regardless of his threats and taunts, she just wasn't able to do the things that he wanted, too uncomfortable or too tired. It left Peter with plenty of pent-up frustration that he had nowhere to take, telling himself that it wouldn't be long before Allison would have no excuse to say no to him - once his pup was out, her body was his for the taking all over again. And until then, he could taunt her with just how easy it was for him to replace her. And it was a happy coincidence, that it wasn't long after that his daughter knocked on the front door, pacing.

"I hate you." She muttered, pushing a hand through her hair, a flush on her cheeks, and she looked as frustrated as he felt, but he was sure it was for a completely different reason.

"I have no idea what you mean, my dear. Maybe you should sit down, take a drink, you seem a little... hot."

"Fuck you." She growled, shifting slightly, but the effort to hold it took too much energy, and she shifted back. "I can't... I don't know... What's wrong with me...."

"You're in heat, Malia." Peter stroked a hand through his daughter's hair, smirking to himself as she whined. "Your last one you were with that waste of space, but now? You have no one to help you with it."

"Then I'll do it myself."

"It doesn't work like that." Peter purred, resting his hands on her hips. "Masturbation isn't enough - your body is craving physical contact... I can help you if you just ask me." Malia glared at the man in front of her, but couldn't deny how hot her entire body was, how she couldn't stand feeling like this, and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she thought things through. Even if he was her father, he was nothing more than a stranger. Believing that helped her a lot.

Allison had been taking a nap when the door slammed open, stirring her awake, and she watched confused as Peter led Malia into the room. Pulling herself to sit up as best she could, Allison shook her head.

"Sir, please... I can't..."

"I know that, Princess - your body is useless right now. But I have needs, and so does she. I told you I could replace you easily, so I will." Peter said simply, clawing through Malia's clothes in a second, leaving her in her underwear. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he admired his daughter's body. "Baby girl, you can take the rest off, can't you? If you want to be touched I need to see it all. I want you to show my Princess what she's missing."

Malia whined again, her hand dipping into her panties, but Peter shook his head, nodding towards her underwear again, and Malia sighed, looking at the floor as she removed everything. Soon she was standing in the middle of the bedroom, on show to her father, and his heavily pregnant slave girl. Allison tried to look away, and Peter simply tutted, moving to her head, and turning it to face her.

"Do you think my daughter is sexy, Princess?"

"I..."

"I'll be able to tell if you're lying." He reminded her sharply, twisting at one of her nipple rings, making her cry out.

"Yes she's sexy!" Allison shouted, looking at Peter.

"Sexy enough for me to fuck?"

".... Yes sir." Allison looked down at her lap.

"And why is that?"

"Because my body is useless and can't give you what you need." A wave of pain hit her body, and she tried to ignore it, looking back at Malia. Peter smirked, and tugged on her nipple once more, before going over to Malia.

"Do you want to get fucked, Malia?"

"Please... I can't... Take this..." The girl muttered, gritting her teeth. The scent of pain and desperation filled the room, coming from both girls, and Peter chuckled.

"Ask me, your father, to fuck you then. Don't worry about Princess... She's fucked her own father. She's used to it." Allison quickly looked away, as Malia groaned.

"D-Daddy, please... Please help me, I need you to..." Peter was about to coax the word out of her when Malia moved to the floor, kneeling. "Need you to fuck me."

"Good baby girl..." Peter muttered, grabbing her hair and leading her to Allison's chest. "You suck on her nipples while I fuck your pretty cunt wide open. Maybe I'll even knot you, too... Princess does like it when I do that to her, don't you?"

"S-stop!" Allison cried out, pain hitting her again, combined with the embarassment Peter was giving her. Peter took note of the pain this time, wondering if it was time - she was a week from due, yes, but these things weren't an exact science. Taking a gag from the drawer, he slipped it into Allison's mouth, stopping her screams, just in case.

Peter guided Malia's mouth to one of Allison's nipples, and once she clamped down on it, Peter moved behind her, rubbing her clit hard, listening to his daughter's desperate whimpers for release. It was more than enough for Peter to get hard, and he stroked his cock up and down her entrance, glancing over to see Allison watching, tears glittering in her eyes - from pain or disappointment that it wasn't her, he wasn't sure.

"Beg for it, baby girl."

"Daddy please... please fuck me..." Purred Malia, her back arching as he thrust forward, pressing her mouth to Allison's nipple again and sucking. Sweet tasting liquid filled her mouth, and she latched on even more, drinking from the whimpering girl's breast as she was pounded from behind.

Allison was in pain, her body cramping up, but found some relief in Malia's sucking - it distracted her a little from the pain, but not enough to stop it altogether. She had a good idea of what was happening, and she tried to focus on Peter, trying to urge him to stop what he was doing, to help her. But she remembered soberly that even if she'd been living with him for so long, he still hated her and her family just as much as he'd always done - relieving her pain meant nothing to him.

"Good girl... Both good girls..." Peter panted, keeping a hand between Malia's legs, rubbing and pinching her clit - his daughter felt tight around him, it obviously being a while since she'd been with someone. He wanted to cover her body with his scent, to claim her completely, in the most primal of ways, but there would be time for that, he hoped. Maybe if he pulled Malia away from her friends and adopted father enough, he could add her to his collection, too. "My perfect little sluts.... Aren't you, Malia? My little daddy fucking whore?"

"Fuck... you..." Malia groaned, getting closer to her orgasm. With every thrust, the heat she was feeling died down a little, but she knew it would only be with climax that she'd feel better. She glanced up at her father's slave every so often, watching as she watched the two of them, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, and Malia darted her tongue out to taste it, before she returned to sucking the nipple.

"She's a much better fuck than you, Princess... Maybe I'll keep her instead... Since you're giving me what I want, there's not much use for you..." Peter smirked, gritting his teeth as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back his orgasm. He'd wanted to knot her, but the imagery was too much. Allison thrown to the side, nothing but a breeding machine, with he and Malia building the pack - the last of the Argents, forever believing they were Hales. Hearing the scream come from Malia's mouth, he knew she was coming as well, and he held himself inside of her, filling her pussy up over and over again, finally glancing up at Allison. She too, was screaming, but for a different reason, and her hands balled into fists on the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white.

Withdrawing from his daughter, he moved between Allison's legs, a satisfied smile as he saw the top of a head beginning to emerge.

"Malia, keep sucking on her nipples, get them ready for your baby brother or sister." Peter ordered, before he stroked Allison's inner thighs, taking away some pain, before biting and sucking on the skin, listening to her groan. His voice softened slightly, coaxing her through each contraction before she finally let out a cry behind the gag, the small boy slipping into Peter's arms. Quickly, he cut the cord, placing the child against Allison's breast, and smirked as his son began to suckle the right breast, even as Malia continued to do so on the left. Allison's eyes were closed, exhausted, and Peter just took the moment to watch all three of them.


End file.
